Ivasaur
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |} |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |} |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} . if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "show"; var tocHideText = "hide"; showTocToggle(); } Biology Physiology Ivysaur, like its pre-evolved form Bulbasaur, resembles a toad or a dinosaur, though the patches in its skin cause it to more closely resemble a dinosaur. After evolving from Bulbasaur, Ivysaur grows small fangs, and has visible ear insides and pupils. Ivysaur's skin is also a little bit more blue than Bulbasaur's. The most notable difference in Ivysaur's appearance however, is that its bulb has changed into a pink flower bud with leaves extending. This flower bud is heavy, thus making its back legs grow strong and sturdy to support it, at the expense of no longer being able to rise on its hind legs. Gender differences None. Special abilities Much like its previous form, most of Ivysaur's abilities originate from the plant on its back. Naturally, these attacks are stronger than Bulbasaur's. Its abilities are such like petals, powders, and scents than vines and leaves, most likely because of the larger flower on its back. In the anime, Ivysaur are shown to manipulate nature. Behavior Being much more commonly found in captivity then in the wild, Ivysaur's natural behavior is largely unknown, but it can be theorized that they are more aggressive than Bulbasaur, although it is still very loyal to its trainer. When its plant is ready to bloom, it gives off a distinct, strong sweet-smelling aroma and starts swelling. Ivysaur will also start spending more time in sunlight in preparation for its upcoming evolution. Like its plant, exposure to sunlight adds to Ivysaur's strength. Habitat Grassland PokémonIvysaur's natural habitat seems to consist of plains with access to large amounts of sunshine and fresh water but can be found in forests and jungles. However, they are rare, as many are in captivity. They are normally native to Kanto. Diet :Main article: Pokémon food Like its pre-evolved form Bulbasaur, Ivysaur can last many days without eating, because it can absorb the sun's energy through the flower on its back. In the anime Ivysaur in the anime Major appearances In Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden, numerous Bulbasaur were seen evolving into Ivysaur, during which Ash's Bulbasaur decided it was too early to evolve. Other An Ivysaur was under the ownership of Crystal in Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl. Ivysaur appeared under the ownership of a teenager named Jimmy in Judgement Day. Minor appearances Ivysaur first appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. In The Ultimate Test, Ivysaur was one of the Pokémon owned by the Pokémon League entrance exam instructor. A Trainer named Assunta used an Ivysaur to battle and defeat Ritchie in Friends to the End. Ivysaur was amoung the numerous Pokémon who moved closer to the sea as it sensed the disturbance caused by Lawrence III in the second movie, The Power of One. Jeremy's Ivysaur appeared in a flashback in Weekend Warrior. Pokédex entries |} In the manga In Pokémon Adventures, Red had an Ivysaur named Saur that had evolved from his Bulbasaur. It has since evolved into Venusaur during a battle with the legendary bird hybrid at Silph Co. An Ivysaur made a brief cameo as one of the Pokémon that Emerald used in the Battle Factory. In the TCG :Main article: Ivysaur (TCG) Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ivysaur using Vine Whip to hold onto the edge in Super Smash Bros. BrawlIvysaur is a playable Pokémon used by the Pokémon Trainer. It can use the moves Bullet Seed as a rapid aerial striking move and Vine Whip as a recovery move where the vine is shot out to latch onto edges of a stage and pulled back up again. It also uses the projectile attack Razor Leaf. Ivysaur is a Middleweight and uses mostly physical Grass-type attacks. It uses SolarBeam in Red's Final Smash, Triple Finish. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations In side games Stats Base stats !120 - 167 !230 - 324 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !60 - 125 !116 - 245 |- style="background: #fae078" | !61 - 126 !117 - 247 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !58 - 123 !112 - 240 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #a7db8d; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 80. |} Pokéathlon stats |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #4e8234 1px solid; border-left: #4e8234 1px solid; background: #a7db8d; border-top: #4e8234 1px solid; border-right: #4e8234 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #4e8234 1px solid; border-left: #4e8234 1px solid; background: #a7db8d; border-top: #4e8234 1px solid; border-right: #4e8234 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #4e8234 1px solid; border-left: #4e8234 1px solid; background: #a7db8d; border-top: #4e8234 1px solid; border-right: #4e8234 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #4e8234 1px solid; border-left: #4e8234 1px solid; background: #a7db8d; border-top: #4e8234 1px solid; border-right: #4e8234 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |- | colspan="4" style="border-bottom: #4e8234 1px solid; border-left: #4e8234 1px solid; line-height: 10px; background: #a7db8d; border-top: #4e8234 1px solid; border-right: #4e8234 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"| |} Learnset By leveling up |} By TM/HM |} By breeding |} By tutoring |}